Epiphany
|season=1 |number=11 |image=File:Epiphany title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 2, 1989 |writer=Greg Strangis |director=Neill Fearnley |previous=The Good Samaritan |next=Among the Philistines }} "Epiphany" is the eleventh episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The aliens plan to provoke a nuclear war between the United States and the Soviet Union, taking advantage of humanity's own violent nature in order to speed along its inevitable self-destruction. Synopsis Planning to incite thermonuclear war, the aliens build a nuclear bomb and plant it in a stolen van parked near a United States/Soviet Union disarmament summit. Meanwhile, Harrison brings home Katia, a former lover and a Soviet negotiating team member who wants to defect. The bomb is discovered. The Soviet Union blames the United States, which refuses to allow Katia's defection, due to the sensitive disarmament talks. Harrison tells Katia about the aliens among us. Katia, a bomb expert, disarms the bomb and returns to Russia to lead the anti-alien effort there. Notes Quotes :Norton: Now, Colonel, what is it that has you so hot and bothered? :Ironhorse: Washington just replied to an inquiry I made, Mr. Drake! It seems that since 1980, the good doctor has had a girlfriend no one knew about. I don't know how the hell we missed that in the security check! :Suzanne: Aren't you blowing this just a little out of proportions, Paul? I mean, if he's got a girlfriend, isn't that his business? :Ironhorse: I'm not talking cheap thrills and Valentine's Day cards, Suzanne! This girlfriend is an important scientist! An important Russian scientist! Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *Deborah Wakeham as Katya *David Ferry as Policeman *Patrick Macnee as Valery Kedrov *Richard Comar as Advocate #1 *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #2 *Michael Rudder as Advocate #3 *Michael Eric Kramer as Commander *John Liddle as Worker #1 *Frank Crudell as Worker #2 *Maggie Huculak as Female Worker *Bob Dunn as Journalist *Patti Gail as Nun #1 *Brenda Kamino as Nun #2 *Jackie May as Nun #3 *Paul Brogren as Small Boy *Stella Sprowell as Old Lady *Gary Chessman as Young Hood *Marty Galin as Cabby *Conrad Coates as Driver *Stephen Walsh as Co-Worker *Paula Barrett as Reporter *Barbara Barnes-Hopkins as Parking Officer *Paul Charters as Security Guard *Sarah Campbell as Young Girl *Patrick Patterson as Tow Truck Driver *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Neill Fearnley *Written by Greg Stangis *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by David Herrington *Film Editors - Mairin Wilkinson and Tim Williams *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorator - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Design - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Gordon Yang - Second Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Philip Mead - First Assistant Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *Lou Solakofski - Sound Editor *John J. Thomson - Sound Mixer) *John Gare - Sound Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) Special Effects *Tony Hayman - Special Effects Editor *Ted Ross - Special Effects Coordinator *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Brian Howald - Matte Artist *Steve "Spaz" Williams - Graphics Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Action Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Scotty Allan - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Jill MacLauchlan - First Assistant Camera *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Susan Forrest - Casting: Canada *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Department *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom-Edged Weapons *Monika Gagnon - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744035/ Epiphany] at IMDb *Thesis: Epiphany (War of the Worlds 1×10) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes